ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Championship Wrestling Federation (2007)
The Championship Wrestling Federation is a wrestling federation which opened in January 2007, created and run by Anthony Romeri. The goal is for a competitive, active, and exciting federation, with a balanced mixture of upcoming wrestlers with more experienced stars. CWF Ignition is broadcasted live every Sunday night and every two months a Sunday-Night PPV goes live. History The CWF began recruiting members in January 2007. It's first show was January 14, 2007, which featured a couple of very good matches. Ironsides defeated Vipor and Adam Samuels in a Triple Threat and Bay-B Dogg defeated Lisa Jones. The following week the two victors faced off against each other with the Heavyweight title on the line. However, it was not meant to be as Judgment interfered in the match beforet he referee declared the match a no contest. The following week, however, Bay-B Dogg, Ironsides, Judgment and CWF's newest superstar Asylum all faced off in a Fatal-Four Way Elimination match. After Ironsides and Judgment were eliminated, Judgment came back into the match and powerbombed Bay-B Dogg, letting Asylum pick up the win and the Heavyweight Championship. Blind Justice, CWF's first ever PPV, was a hell of a night. The first match was a very close one which saw The Wicked Clowns defeat The Dark Alliance to become the first ever CWF Tag Team Champions. The second match was a match created by CWF's worst nightmare, Xtremo the Clown. It was a Three-Ring Circusmatch, which basically was a Two-Out of Three falls match but in threee different rings for each fall. It saw Patrick Hunter gonig one-on-one with CWF's own Janitor. Hunter slipped on water that The Janitor had left on the stage and was knocked out, letting The Cleaner pick up an easy victory. The third match saw two feuding superstars go one-on-one in a Flag match as Mental Jack hung the United States Flag up on the rafters, beating the Vietnamese Assasin VND to the victory. The next match was a huge Open Invitational Battle Royal with the Television Title on the line for the first time. Mr. Cosby got eliminated first before BigPapaBear got thrown over the top. Frazier got eliminated shortly afterwards as Adam Aerts followed. Possum Person was then eliminated by Nightelf who was to be the eventual winner of the match when she defeated War Machine to become the first ever CWF TV Champion. Next up, in the sub-main event, we saw Judgment and Bay-B Dogg go one-on-one in a Street Fight. Bay-B Dogg truly showed why she is called the Queen of Hardcore when she leaped off the top of a ladder on to Judgment who was lying accross a table to pick up the victory. The main event saw Asylum defend his Heavyweight title against Ironsides and do it succesfully. Titles PPVs Roster *Bay-B Dogg *Mr. Demonical *Asylum *Matt Frazier *The Janitor *BigPapaBear *The Great Milenko *The Ringmaster *Adam Aerts *Devlyn Michaels *Judgment *VND *Mental Jack *Dane West *The Game *Nabeel Nawaz *Scott Lyons *Mark Sanders *Chris Camry *Eddie Synomiteed Tag Teams *Wicked Clowns (The Great Milenko and The Ringmaster) *The Corporation's Enforcers (BigPapaBear and The Game) Stables *The Corporation (BigPapaBear, The Game and Mr. Demonical) Retired *Ironsides *Mr. Cosby *(Other wrestlers who were released were not retired, due to either inactivity or backstage behavior.) Released *Vipor *The Destroyer *Kyle Warren *Refugee Mike *Tedman *Ethan Kinneas *Chris Sage *Toxic *Oblivion *Kirk William *Cliffy-B *Demon Deacon *Ryan West *Frankie Famous *Randy Iverson *Rebekkah Romanov *Ashlee *Kyle Hunter *Tayshaun Davis *Sean Skyfire *Lisa Jones *Chase Williams *Alex Day *Patrick Hunter *Shaun Morgan *Justin Sane *Mason Costello *Jeffery Vanders *A Wrestler Named Famous *Hollywood's Most Wanted *Toni Pepperoni *Legion *Nightelf *Possum Person *Nicky de Rosque *The Wicked Clowns *Chris Camry *Eddie Synomiteed Staff *Anthony Romeri - Owner *Dean Simon - Interviewer *Rosie Wallace - Interviewer *Tiffany Marshall - Ring Announcer *Greg Harris - Play-by-Play Announcer *Joel Starr - Color Announcer Current Feuds *Dane West vs. Asylum *Matt Frazier vs. ??? *The Janitor vs. Nabeel Nawaz *The Corporation vs. The Wicked Clowns *Mental Jack vs. Judgment vs. Devlyn Michaels vs. Adam Aerts vs. Mark Sanders Unique Speciality Matches *'Three Ring Circus Match' - There are three different rings placed around teh arena. When one fall is secured on the first ring the matchmoves to the second ring and so-on and so-forth. The winner is the superstar who secures the most falls. External Links http://z8.invisionfree.com/CWF_Ignition/index.php? Category: Federations Category: Active federations Category: Federations formed in 2007